


Give Your Heart When You Can

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Bucky Barnes is fucking hot, Bucky gets in trouble a lot, Bullied Steve Rogers, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drug Use, Flirting, Lonely Steve Rogers, M/M, Marijuana, Music, Need a ride?, Neighbors, References to Drugs, Shy Steve Rogers, Shyness, Skinny!Steve, Skipping Class, Smoking, Steve is so adorable awwww, Straight A Student Steve, Unrequited Crush, asshole bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: Steve Rogers is 16 and is a prodigy. Bucky Barnes is a 19 year old troublemaker who lives two houses down from Steve. After years of the two never speaking to each other, Bucky offers him rides to school and things change when it turns out the older man has a soft spot for Steve. If only his Ma would give them a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from If You Can Only See by Tonic. Love that song, just felt right. Oh and I LOVE how Seb looked in The Apparition, so he'll look like that and you all know how cutie patooty lil Stevie is sooo yeah :p.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want a ride?

He's lived two houses down from Steve since Steve started the third grade. The brunette was in the fourth, the blond thinks. They've never so much as uttered a sentence towards one another, except Bucky catches him looking at him sometimes, then Steve pretends he didn't or scurries away hoping he didn't see him.

His name is James Barnes, but only goes by [Bucky](http://static.socialitelife.com/uploads/2010/04/sebastian-stan-ashley-greene-cuddle-apparition-set-photos-04022010-12-570x435.jpg). He's nineteen years old, still a Junior, and gets in trouble a lot. With school, he's a part time attendee at best, or when he does show up, he's mostly in detention. 

By the time Steve finished his Junior year, thanks to skipping a grade or two, he was fifteen. He'll be sixteen in a week and recently started his Senior year. Everyone at school thinks he's some kind of freak since he's the top student in all his classes, that his skipped two grades, and cause he's got a list of health problems as long as his boney arm. He's become quite the popular little guy for bullies and teasing. 

And today was like any other day. He got up, ate breakfast, took his morning medications, got ready for school, and said bye to his Ma. It was a five minute ride to school by car, but ten minutes for walking. And Steve liked walking, it helped him clear his mind some before school would get dumped on him.

It was a little chilly today, which can be bad for an Asthmatic, but he was always careful. He always had his inhaler with him and he wouldn't push himself too hard. Plus a little exercise was good for him, even if it wasn't that much. If only he could put on a little weight, and not be a ninety-five pound sack of flesh stretched over bone.

But his metabolism is really high, so he can't gain anything. Which is why one of the biggest rumors going around school and town is that he's anorexic, which he's not, he eats like a horse. He just can't gain any weight. 

He walked put of the house and heard a car starting from his left and when he looked over, he saw it was Bucky getting in his [car](http://images.gtcarlot.com/pictures/59237969.jpg). It was a black 2001 Honda Accord LX Sedan that had a couple dents in it, tinted windows, TV, movie and music decals and smelled faintly of pot and cigarette smoke, even though Steve's never been inside it. He can smell it sometimes if he's walking and Bucky drives by.

He started walking and failed to remember that Bucky was in his car and the car was on, cause the car started backing up and almost hit him. But thankfully the brunette saw him and slammed the brakes in time and about scared the shit out of Steve.

 _"Jesus Fuck!"_ He could hear being yelled from the car. Uh oh. Suddenly the car was put into a complete stop and the drivers side door was quickly opened before his neighbor climbed out, and Steve was ready to run back to his house. 

He was tall, clearly in good shape and strong despite his smoking, tan skin, full pouted lips that currently in a frown, and big blue eyes that reminded Steve of a cloudy sky. He was wearing tight looking, ripped black jeans that hugged long, strong legs, a worn [Gorillaz](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/941032_hi?%24pdp_hero_zoom%24) band shirt, and a black and grey stripped jacket with the stripes going horizontally. He also had a small but even amount of eyeliner around his eyes.

He said "What the fuck kid?! What are you-Oh hey, it's you." And then smiled, showing perfect, pearl white teeth. He said "Sorry 'bout that man, I forgot you walk past here sometimes. Didn't mean to scare ya."

Steve remained frozen where he stood, still shaken by almost getting hit by his car. He tried to say something, but nothing really came out. Finally he opened his mouth and quietly said "N-No problem...Shoulda been watchin' where I was goin'. Sorry."

The brunette waved his hand and said "Nah, don't be, it's cool. Hey, you wanna ride to school or somethin'? Figured it could make up for me almost mowin' you over."

In all the years they've lived near each other and never said one sentence to each other, Bucky Barnes is offering him a ride to school. He flushed bright red and said "I uh...N-No, 'M fine. Thanks."

Bucky said "Aww c'mon, it's cold out here, wouldn't want ya to get sick. Plus I heard cold air can cause Asthma attacks, and that wouldn't be good."

 _How the Hell did he know I have Ashtma? The whole school, probably._ He thought. He really didn't want to get in the car, he was just fine walking, and Bucky could be nice now but then be Ted Bundy once he's got Steve alone.

He pouted and said "C'mon man, I get lonely riding to school and back by myself."

For some reason Steve just threw his rationality out of the window and before he could stop himself, he said "Sure, thanks."

The older man smiled and said "Great! Hop in!"

Steve got to the passengers seat door and the minute he opened it, he got a huge gust of air freshener that was trying to hide the smell of smoke. He started coughing and the brunette said "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I smoke in here sometimes."

When the blond stopped coughing, he cleared his throat and said "Nope, you're good." And got inside. The inside was a little messy, mainly in the backseat. Books, paper, food wrappers, tin cans, water bottles, it needed a little cleaning. The front was a little messy too, but not as bad as the back.

There was a Looney Toons Tweety Bird bobble head sitting on the dash, with black ' ** _X'_** _s'_ crossed over it's eyes and then lined with red. Hanging from the rearview mirror was was a silver dreamcatcher [necklace](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB18dp2QXXXXXchapXXq6xXFXXXV/2017-Trendy-Style-font-b-Jack-b-font-font-b-Skellington-b-font-font-b-Necklace.jpg) that had what looked to be Jack Skellington from _The Nightmare before Christmas_ in the center.

Bucky looked kept looking back as he fully pulled out of the driveway, rotating before driving off. _Ma if I don't make it back alive, know that I've always loved you, and I'll have dad to keep my company._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward car ride. Conversation! :D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I accidentally put Steve as a child prodigy, meaning he would be 10 or under, then this would be extremely underage, and that is not the case so sorry xD.

They didn't talk for the first couple of minutes. Steve rolled down his window a little to let some fresh air in, and the brunette noticed before doing the same with the rest of the windows.

He finally said "Sorry again for the smell...Couple friends of mine like to smoke pot in here sometimes...And okay, me too, but I only do that when I'm _seriously_ stressed out. You ever try it?"

The blond looked at him with wide eyes and that's when it hit the brunette. He said "Oh. Right. Asthma...Hey, I have a cousin who had some bad Asthma and he smoked it for awhile and he said it was almost completely gone, last time I saw him! Maybe it could work for you, huh?" Before playfully slapping his boney chest.

Steve jumped and that's when the brunette asked "Wanna listen to the radio or somethin'? Actually, I think I gotta CD in there right now if you wanna listen."

Steve shrugged and quietly said "S-Sure." 

The brunette smirked and pressed a button on the radio, turning the volume up a little. He must've had Nirvana's _Nevermind_ album in, especially since _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ started playing.

The brunette grinned and said "Yeah! I fuckin' love this song! I've probably listened to this a thousand times!" 

While the song was playing, Steve sat there helplessly, watching the older man jam out, trying to match Kurt's voice, having steering wheel drum solo's, until Bucky asked "You like this kinda stuff? You look more like a Classical or Baroque kinda guy."

He was technically right about that, his Ma got a huge collection of records from his Grandma before she died, and she plays them all the time. Everything from Swing, to Classical, Baroque, stuff from the fifties all the way to the late seventies. Then comes his Ma's records, he likes the music they got, but he also likes some of the music now.

He said "Well kinda, but I like stuff like this too...I don't like any metal, it scares me. I don't like rap, it's too degrading, and most pop, it's annoying...But I like Nirvana."

The brunette nodded and said "Cool, cool.." 

Steve nodded and then realized they weren't heading towards the school. He looked out the window before looking back at the older man. "Hey wait a minute...We're not going to school?"

The brunette chuckled and asked "You just noticed? Yeah sorry, gotta stop and get gas real quick, that okay?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, it's okay." The brunette nodded and pulled into the nearest gas station and parked in front of one of the pumps. He shit the car off and said "Be right back." Before getting out.

This was a bad idea. He's heard tons of rumors surrounding Bucky. That he was a drug dealer, that he parties a lot, sleeps around, gets in a lot of fights. But there was one that was true, once he had a screaming match with a couple of the teachers, one of them being their sexist Chemistry teacher Miss Christman who is sexist towards guys.

A girl was wearing a spaghetti strap crop top and a skirt that could xount as a sort of mini skirt, which was against the dress code, and when they were in class Miss Christman clearly saw what she was wearing, but didn't call her out not once, but called Bucky out for having a couple small holes in his pants that were on both knees, which were okay if they were at the knee and below.

She called him out on it, and they ended up screaming at each other and he called her a sexist old cunt who needs to go fuck herself for the double standard, before he stormed out. Steve has witnessed her being sexist, she had done it to him once or twice. 

Now Steve thinks most of the dress code is stupid, mainly cause it's always the girls that get the heat, he thinks anyone should wear what they want but still try to stay within the dress code for school or work so they don't have to deal with being ragged on, But he also thinks it's stupid for someone to get called out for having small holes on their knees.

Then there was a time where he came to school either high or drunk and broke a window. He almost got expelled for it, but it turned out it wasn't him that broke it, but he got suspended for awhile.

His Ma sure doesn't really like him, mainly cause of the rumors, and Steve hasn't ever talked to him so he couldn't really know how Bucky really is, but he still feels nervous. He sat and watched as Bucky put gas in, quickly looking away every time Bucky looked at him..

When he was done, he leaned down and looked at Steve through the window and asked "I'm gonna go get somethin' you want anythin'? My treat." 

The blond shook his head and said "No, no, I'm fine. I ate breakfast, thank you." 

The brunette said "Aww c'mon, I don't mind. You can get whatever you want, you're so thin...Not that it's a bad thing, I think your body is fine, uh-" and stopped when he realized what he said. The blond flushed again and the brunette awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before saying "But uh, if you don't want to, it's okay. Sorry."

The blond said "No, u-umm...You know what, yeah, I'll go with you...Thanks."

The older man smiled a little and asked "You sure? I mean if you're full, you're full."

The younger man snorted and said "Please, with my metabolism, what I ate should already be burned off by now. And I want to." 

Bucky smiled and they walked to the store, and Steve was surprised when Bucky actually held the door open for him. And smiled when Steve thanked him. Steve roamed the aisles trying to find something he would like, while Bucky was doing the same. He got distracted while looking at some chips, he felt eyes on him, and it felt very uncomfortable. 

He pretended not to notice and kept looking until he decided on a small bag of Doritos, a cylindrical container of fruit, and a bottle of water. When he found Bucky he had a Monster, some Hot Cheetos, and a pack of gum. He smiled at the blond and said "Hey, you ready?...That's all you got?"

Steve shrugged and said "I don't eat much junk food. My Ma says it'll rot my brain." 

The brunette shrugged and said "Whatever. C'mon." After Bucky paid for those, along with a carton of cigarettes, they went back out to the car, got back in, and then headed towards the school."

#

The day was going by quicker than he thought. He didn't have Bucky in any of his classes, he's stayed in AP classes for years, but he wishes he got to have normal classes. The only normality he gets is in the morning, in between classes, lunch and after school.

It was lunch time, and Steve pulled his sack lunch from his backpack. His Ma always worried about him eating any food the school served, she says it's packed full of God knows what, and that he shouldn't eat it. 

He's glad his Ma is so concerned about him, but every once in awhile won't kill him. He still has a very impressive IQ, and a GPA that's pushing up to a 5.0 and has gotten many awards for his hard work and now has Scholarship offers to any school he wants after he graduates. He could do anything he set his mind to, yet he felt like a freak.

It's not that he isn't happy that he could do possibly anything he wants with his future, he just hates how much weight is on his shoulders, he feels like he's suffocating. Ever since he was born he's felt so different. Then his dad died, and being raised by a single mom, it wasn't easy.

But she taught him manners and he's never really gotten in trouble or grounded before, he's a well behaved kid. But even though his body has a lot of problems, his mom treats him as if he were glass threatening to break.

He loves his mother, more dearly than anything else in the world, but he wishes she wouldn't treat him like that. He knows she worries and that it means she really loves him, but he wants to feel normal for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the first chapter was short, the rest will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks. Wanna hang out?

Like any other day during lunch, Steve got to eat alone. He remembers in sixth grade when he used to be friends with a girl from England. Her name was Peggy Carter, and she became his best friend.

He developed a horrible crush on her but before he could confess his feelings, she told him she had to move back to England. Three weeks later, she left and he hasn't seen or heard from her since. 

While he ate his lunch in peace, as he usually did, Brock Rumlow suddenly appeared on the seat right in front of him. Brock Rumlow is an asshole.

He's a racist, sexist, homophobic, narcissistic, manipulative pig who would step on anyone to get whatever he wanted, and wouldn't have a shred of remorse for doing so. He's toxic, and he's so glad he doesn't surround himself with the likes of him. But he just so happens to be the one that likes to bully him the most.

The pig smirked at him and said "Hey Stevie. How the hell are ya?"

Steve didn't answer him and just took a bite of his apple, while Brock continued. "Hey, so are you and Bucky Barnes a thing?"

Steve almost choked on some apple and he asked "Excuse me?"

The other shrugged and said "Well, everyone's been talkin' about it. Rumor is that you were seen gettin' out of Barnes' car before school started. You guys fuckin' or what?"

Steve was about to answer, but then a different voice said "Oh yeah, every chance we get. Had to be real quick this mornin', was runnin' late." When he looked up, Bucky was standing right next to Steve on his left, smirking.

He sat down next to Steve, put his arm around d his waist and said "Hey Babe, sorry 'm late, the line was fuckin' long." That's when the brunette leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Steve was probably the deepest shade of red imaginable, but he decided to play along. He swallowed and said "I-It's fine...How's uh, how's your day goin'?"

The brunette smiled and shrugged. "Eh, slow. But now that I get to see this pretty face again, It just got a whole lot better." Then he turned to Brock and said "Yo Rumlow, what's up man? You good?"

Brock chuckled and said "Yeah man, I'm good. Was just talkin' to my buddy Steve here."

Bucky hummed and asked "Is that so? Hey Babe, is he botherin' you? Did you forget that you were supposed come hang outside with me after you finished your lunch?" 

The older man gave him a look and Steve pretended to have this new information dawn on him. He said "Oh yeah! Aww, 'm sorry, Buck...I got so busy with classes, it slipped my mind. Can we go now? _Please?_ "

The brunette grinned and said "Course Baby, Let's go." He helped Steve gather his stuff and he nodded over at Brock. "See ya man." 

Brock said "Yeah, see ya!" 

They turned and Bucky muttered "Jack-Off." Before walking out, his hand resting on the small of the blonds back.

#

They sat outside the cafeteria in silence, sitting on some steps. Steve wanted to say something, he kept thinking back to Bucky kissing him, touching him, protecting him from Brock, but every time he opened his mouth, nothing could come out.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Bucky spoke up. "You okay?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah...I'm used to him...Are you--Friends with him?"

The older man made a _'pfft'_ sound and said "Fuck no, Rumlows a bitch. I've gone to some of his parties and shit, but I'd rather fuck my mom than actually be friends with that loser."

Steve nodded and said "Oh...That's good, I guess.."

Bucky smiled a little and said "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with all that...Got a little too into character, I guess..."

The blond shook his head and said "Oh n-no, you're fine...Thanks for helpin' me..."

The older man shrugged and said "S'no big deal...Hey, you wanna hang out or somethin' after school? Or we could go now, if ya want, S'up to you."

Steve felt his cheeks get warm and he said "U-Umm...Sorry, I can't. I don't wanna miss my last classes, and I got some homework later..."

The brunette chuckled and said "It's cool. Can I at least give you a ride back home?"

The younger man nodded and said "Yeah, okay...Thanks."

The older man smiled and said "No problem."

#

After school ended, he waited outside the school for Bucky. He waited for nearly thirty minutes before he spotted Bucky's car pulling up towards the curb. The brunette honked the horn and Steve hurried and got into the passengers seat. 

Nirvana wasn't playing anymore, Bucky must've switched back to the radio, and some rap song was playing with the volume turned up. Bucky turned it down a little and said "Sorry 'm late, had Gym last period and took a quick shower after."

The blond nodded and said "It's okay." And Bucky started driving.

#

"So you're a Senior, right?" The older man asked as he drove. 

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, uh...I-I skipped two grades."

The brunette nodded and said "Wooow, impressive. So how old are you?"

The blond swallowed and said "I turn sixteen in a week." Which earned a surprised look from the older man. 

"Holy shit, _you're fifteen??_ No way!" 

Steve nodded and said "I'm not joking...How old do you think I look?"

Bucky shrugged and said "Seventeen, eighteen. You don't look that young...But damn, _fifteen?_  That's crazy. Aren't you like, the smartest kid at school?"

The younger man shrugged and said "I dunno...There's plenty of smart kids here."

The older man said "That maybe, but you're gonna be the Valedictorian when your graduation rolls around."

The blond swallowed and said "You don't know that, It's early, there's plenty of time for someone to snatch that title."

The brunette snorted and mumbled "Doubt it."

#

They were silent for the rest of the ride, until Bucky pulled into the driveway of his own house. He put the car in park and killed the engine before Steve said "Thanks again for the ride."

The older man nodded and smiled. "My pleasure...Everyday I just see you walkin' to school, and I just think about givin' you rides and stuff. You don't got a car?"

Steve shook his head no and said "No, but I've been savin' up for a while, though. I haven't gotten my license yet, and my moms too busy to give me any driving lessons, so..." Shrugging like it was no big deal.

The older man nodded and said "That's alright...Hell, I could give you lessons sometime, if you want."

The blonds eyes widened and he said "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that-"

The brunette said "Oh don't be silly, it's cool with me, I don't care. 'M fuckin' bored to death, need somethin' to do."

Steve hummed and said "Well...I'll think about it, okay?"

The older man nodded and smiled. "Cool. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

The blond said "Uh-"

"Be ready before seven. See ya tomorrow, Stevie." 

Steve nodded and smiled a little. He said "Okay...See ya." Before getting out and shutting the door. He hugged his books to his chest and kept his head down as he walked back to his house, feeling the brunettes eyes on him the whole short journey to the front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if anyone is wondering about the title and why I picked it from that song, is that the song was about the singer who met a girl and he really loved her and she loved him but his mom didn't approve of her and he was telling her he wished he could prove to her how much they love each other but she doesn't wanna listen, I think, so this is the same kinda scenario :)).


End file.
